1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm, security, and protection system for a motor vehicle. The system includes electronic disabling circuits suitable for being selectively switched on by the user in order to disable the operation of a member of the vehicle in the event that an intruder attempts to use it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous electronic anti-theft protection systems are already known for motor vehicles.
Some systems seek only to trigger an alarm or a signal in the event of an attempt at intrusion into the vehicle. These systems may include detectors for detecting the presence of a human body, e.g. detectors of the volumetric type, for detecting door opening, for detecting removal of accessories such as wheels, or for detecting a break-in (for detecting shock or window-breaking). However, such systems are of limited effectiveness if the vehicle is situated in an isolated location, since the protection system does not prevent the vehicle from being used by an intruder after the alarm, whose operation must be time-limited, has ceased to operate.
Other anti-theft protection systems provide intrusion detection to cause not only an alarm to be triggered, but also to cause the vehicle to be disabled, e.g. by switching off the ignition to the vehicle engine. These more complete systems are nevertheless more complex to implement, and often do not satisfy all of the required conditions of effectiveness or of security for the vehicle user.
In particular, a protection system may be dangerous for the authorized user of the vehicle if the vehicle is running at high speed on the road and the system is actuated, either by the driver, a passenger, or spontaneously due to a technical fault. The erroneous switching on of a vehicle disabling system may cause a serious accident.
The present invention seeks, in particular, to avoid the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide effective anti-theft protection for a vehicle in complete safety while retaining the advantages of a system that occupies a small volume, that is of limited cost, and whose simple design facilitates its implementation.